


Bambi's Café

by LeilaHuang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaHuang/pseuds/LeilaHuang





	

在距离Facebook总部很远的地方新开了一间咖啡店。身为Facebook的总裁，Sean自然不会关注这些，但工作之余总会听到别人在谈论这家咖啡店，说起咖啡店的老板和他美味的小蛋糕。  
Sean嗤之以鼻。开玩笑吗？Bambi’s Café？能叫这个名字，老板八成又是一个有着温柔笑容的阳光暖男，店里堆满了毛绒绒的玩偶，没准还有那么一两只猫，这些都是能让女性母性大发的必备要素。  
直到有一天Sean的约会对象把见面地点定在这家咖啡店，他才真正有机会见识到这家店究竟如何，而它的店长，Eduardo Saverin，又是一个怎样的人。

这家店和他之前想得完全不一样。除了Eduardo Saverin是个有着温柔笑容的阳光暖男这一点。啧，瞧瞧这张脸和这双眼睛，Sean终于理解到那群女人为什么对Bambi’s Café如此执着了。  
Sean不会无礼到让一位迷人的女士等待，所以当他走进咖啡店的时候，他的女伴还没有到。店里的装潢简单而不失品味，虽然在Sean眼里过于朴素了点，但能入他的眼，这家店已经很不错了。正好是常人的上班时间，即便如此，店里几乎一半的位置的位置也坐满了年轻人，其中几个大学生模样的女孩边说着悄悄话，边偷偷望向吧台后面正在忙碌的青年，在发现Sean调笑的视线后，一个个都故作镇定地重新拿起书本装出一副认真学习的模样。  
Sean随便挑了个位置坐下，在等待咖啡的同时摸着下巴想：看来以后可以常来这家店，应该能“偶遇”不少可爱的女孩子们。  
什么？你说她们喜欢的是店长？  
Sean承认Eduardo长了张不错的脸，可他忙着工作，放在这些女生身上的注意力少得可怜，更何况他身边还有一个看上去气场十足显然爆发起来很恐怖的服务生小姐，一直像秃鹰一样盘旋在Eduardo身边，随时准备啄不怀好意的偷猎者们一口。  
此时这位服务生小姐就把一杯咖啡重重砸在Sean的面前，丝毫没有考虑这样可能会弄脏客人昂贵的衣服。  
“念在你是初犯，我只给你一个小小的警告。”黑发女孩笑得甜蜜，语气却恶狠狠像要杀人一般，“不要妄想Eduardo，你会死的很难看。”  
看来他点单时对着青年好看的微笑下意识脱口而出的那句“宝贝儿”惹恼了这只秃鹰，但Sean一向容易原谅女士，尤其是美丽的女士的小小过失。他扯出一个笑脸：“我明白你的意思了，”他看了看女孩胸口的名牌，“——Christy。”  
Christy冷哼一声转身离开。脚下高跟鞋踩得拍拍作响，每一步都仿佛踩在Sean的喉咙上。  
可怕的女人。  
Sean毫不在意地端起咖啡，浅啜一口后享受地眯起眼睛。  
他以后来这里的理由又多了一个。

Sean与约他在Bambi’s Café见面的女士没有交往多久。成人的世界就是这样，感情和生理上各取所需，极少有人会怀着年少时对爱情的憧憬面对交往的人。Sean深谙此道，更是个中高手，他身边的女人换了又换，工作后最长的交往事件记录是三个月。  
显然不是所有人都认同他的看法。  
至少Eduardo对此持有异议。  
在喝到第二杯味道差得令人发指的咖啡后，Sean才明白这一点。  
第一次他以为是Christy故意整他。他知道这个亚裔女孩对他没有好感，在咖啡里加点什么完全像是她能干出来的事。不过看在她长得可爱的份上，Sean决定大度地再原谅她一次。  
第二次Christy根本不在咖啡店。Sean险些把咖啡喷到他对面正对着美味的小蛋糕两眼发光的女士身上，还好他以极大的抑制力把那口集合了酸甜苦辣数种滋味的和咖啡完全无关的诡异液体硬生生咽了下去。  
那天晚上他没有和这位女士吃饭，第二天也全然没有胃口。  
第三次，Sean惴惴不安地站在吧台前，小心翼翼地试探说：“Edu，我是哪里得罪你了吗？是之前黑过你的邮箱？还是睡过你的女友？”  
棕发青年笑得异常温柔：“怎么会呢，我之前都不认识你。你现在算是我的常客，我对你只有感激。”  
Sean一脸困惑地点了咖啡，找了一张没人的桌子坐下，然而那天的咖啡依旧……味道独特且回味悠长。  
难得找到了一家合自己口味的咖啡店的Sean欲哭无泪。  
之后他改点店里的蛋糕和饼干，它们和他最开始喝的咖啡一样精致且美味。夹着一层薄薄的杏仁奶油的杏仁羊角面包，巧克力布朗尼，椰肉蛋奶杏仁饼，有榛子夹心的香草蛋糕，但最引人注意的大概还是摆在一个野餐篮子里的饼干，酥脆的表面上印着一个个斑比的卡通头像，看上去可爱极了。但每次只要Sean单独前来，Eduardo送到他桌上的蛋糕和饼干绝对是奇怪的味道，即使它们看上去和其他的一模一样。  
而且他光临这家店后交往的七位女士全部都主动提出分手，这在以前是完全没有过的事。  
（从来只有他甩别人好吗！）  
Sean坚信自己受到了诅咒。可他是Sean Parker，他从不认输，只会越挫越勇。

Sean的坚持不懈震惊了Eduardo。  
作为始作俑者，在给Sean的第一杯咖啡加料时，Eduardo心中还存在着小小的愧疚。这样做违反他的职业道德，可是——他真的看不下去了。  
一个月之内带了至少三位不同的女士到这里来，平时独自喝咖啡的时候也在对店里其他的女性顾客调情。他以为自己是谁！会移动的人形XX套吗！  
这样的男人简直就是……  
渣男。Eduardo面无表情地给对方下了定义。  
Christy察觉到Eduardo的小动作后果断变成了帮凶，给Sean喜欢的抹茶蛋糕里加芥末就是她想出来的主意。  
“我最恨这种四处拈花惹草的男人。”女孩咬牙切齿，单手掰弯了手里的咖啡勺。

 

最先认输的是Eduardo。为Sean提供的那些奇奇怪怪的咖啡和蛋糕着实很费脑筋，Eduardo也不认为自己在这方面是个天才，他的点子已经用尽了。而且每一次这么做都会让他的愧疚增加那么一点点，如今已经到了临界值。  
他实在很想在店门口挂上一块牌子：禁止Sean Parker入内。  
所以接下来的几次不管Sean在店里点了什么，Eduardo为他提供的只有纯净水，虽说比起他一头问号地端着纯净水的画面，Eduardo更喜欢这个英俊的男人不小心咬到一大口芥末后眼泪汪汪的可怜模样。  
他已经半个月没有来了。Eduardo在店门上挂出停止营业的牌子，站在吧台后一边收拾一边心不在焉地想。也许他终于还是放弃了，一家只提供纯净水的咖啡店不管对谁而言都是毫无吸引力的存在。  
店门被人打开，寒冷的夜风突然灌进温暖的室内，Eduardo叹了一口气：“今天已经停止营业了。”  
脚步声仍是越来越清晰。  
“我知道，宝贝儿。”熟悉的声音说道。“但是不能为我破一次例吗？”  
敢这么明目张胆调戏他的人只有一个。  
青年抬起头，Sean对他露出一个微笑，并没有掩饰脸上的疲惫。  
“你很久没来了。”  
男人对他眨眨眼睛：“你很关心我嘛，宝贝儿。”他按了按眉心，“工作上的事情。”  
还是这么不正经。  
“好吧。”Eduardo把账本收起来，笔扔到一边。“你想点什么？”  
Sean盯着那些五花八门的名字仔细研究了一番，点的却是最普通的拿铁。  
你知道不管你点什么，我只会给你纯净水吧？  
Eduardo忍住了问这个问题的冲动，点点头，转身开始准备。他的顾客挑了一张靠近吧台的桌子坐下，手肘撑在桌面上，出神地望着玻璃窗外。  
夜已经深了，路上行人寥寥，街灯昏暗，仿佛世界上只剩下一家有着可笑名字的咖啡店，一室温暖的灯光，和他们两个人而已。  
“你的咖啡。”  
Eduardo将一杯咖啡放在Sean面前，自己端着另一杯做到他的对面，和他一起注视着窗外。  
回过神来的Sean盯着还冒着丝丝热气的褐色液体，如临大敌。  
“嗯……”他的视线在青年好看的脸和咖啡之间来回转了几圈，小心问道，“我可以要回我的纯净水吗？”  
Eduardo翻了个白眼没理他，自顾自地喝起自己那杯。  
男人见他没反应，只好抱着赴死的决心，端起咖啡闭着眼睛喝了一小口。  
出乎意料的味道。  
“还不错吧？这可是‘Eduardo特制咖啡’。”  
Sean睁开眼睛，对面的青年明显憋着笑，正研究他脸上复杂的表情。  
“是的，很好喝。”Sean放下杯子，醇香的味道还留恋在舌尖。他将手指拢在咖啡杯上，恰到好处的热度驱散了最后一丝冷意。  
这可能是他喝过的最贴合他的喜好咖啡了。  
最好的和最坏的一样突然。  
“为什么？”他困惑地问。  
“因为你看上去很累的样子。”Eduardo轻声答道，像他那样捂着温暖的瓷杯。  
这个世界太安静了，安静到他对这个和他共处一室的寒冷又疲惫的男人竟产生了一点怜惜。  
“那之前的咖啡和蛋糕——”  
Eduardo对他挑起一根眉毛，心里的怜惜消失得一干二净。  
“当然是因为你是个渣男。”  
Sean苦笑，他就知道。  
Eduardo还在愤愤不平：“感情不该是这样的，你喜欢一个人就要全力以赴，不喜欢的话就保持距离，像你那样@#￥#%￥#……”  
一个对爱情怀揣幻想的小笨蛋。Sean重新给眼前的青年下了定义。  
“……如果100是满分的话，对于你的约会对象，每一位我都可以打到80分以上，剩下的分数都要扣在她们的眼光太差上。而你——”Eduardo上下打量着他，勉为其难地说，“我只能打到61分。”  
这比那杯咖啡还要让Sean出乎意料。  
“我竟然及格了？”  
“这61分是打给你的脸！只是你的脸！”  
“哦宝贝儿，你喜欢我的脸吗？”  
“我没有这么说！”  
“不，Edu亲爱的，你说了。”  
Eduardo看上去又气又急，脸红的要冒出烟来。  
风流成性的Sean死性不改，冲着脸红的小店长抛了个媚眼：“宝贝儿别生气，如果是我的话……”  
他用堪称下流的目光将Eduardo从头看到脚。  
——我可以给你99分。  
然后他被自己的想法吓了一跳。他甚至没有给女人打过这么高的分数，即使是保留了最长三个月交往记录的那位美丽的女士，她的分数也才刚刚90而已。  
不——等等——难道——他会不会——  
Sean盯着Eduardo看了整整三分钟，从他柔软的头发大大的眼睛泛红的耳朵红润的唇笔挺的衬衫一直看到他修剪齐整的指甲边。  
这三分钟里，可怜的咖啡店店长被他饱含深意的目光盯得浑身僵硬，一直紧张地握着咖啡杯，好像Sean会突然变个身喷个火然后毁灭世界一样。  
“Eduardo，”男人突然开口，“你的姓是什么？”  
环绕在身边的紧张气氛消失了，青年眨眨眼睛，没有跟上Sean的思路：“你说什么？”  
Sean耐心地重复了一遍：“我是说，你的姓氏，可以告诉我吗？”  
“呃……Saverin？”  
“Eduardo Saverin。”男人低声重复一遍他的名字，因为疲劳而略带沙哑的嗓音让他后颈的汗毛莫名竖了起来。  
这种被野兽盯上的感觉是怎么回事？  
“我想我们应该正视认识一下，宝贝儿。”男人笑着对他伸出手，“我是Sean Parker。”  
等等。  
“你是Sean Parker？那个Sean Parker？”  
Eduardo的话让Sean眼前一亮，他赶忙点头说：“对，我就是那个Sean Parker。宝贝儿你知道我吗？”  
Eduardo对着他微微一笑，端走了Sean眼前那杯只品尝了一小口的咖啡。  
“好吧，Sean Parker，你确实睡过我的女朋友。”  
虽然那是在他们分手之后。棕发青年恶趣味地想着，不过Sean没必要知道这一点。  
戴着眼镜的卷发男人被这突如其来的变化打得措手不及，他直勾勾盯着那杯与自己无缘的美味咖啡，可怜巴巴的眼神让Eduardo感到愉快极了。  
Eduardo Saverin扳回一局！青年在心里给自己比了个胜利的手势。

一个星期后，Sean Parker用他死皮赖脸的精神击溃了Christy的暴力威胁，成功入驻Bambi’s Café。他经常性翘班来店里当服务生的行为让黑发女孩嗅到了危险的味道，她提醒Eduardo要小心这个混蛋，可温和的棕发青年总是不以为意，甚至和她讲起了道理。  
“Sean没有你想的那么糟糕，Christy。你看，他已经不骚扰我们的女性顾客了，而且他来帮忙时也不会要工资，这样不好吗？”  
好个头！Christy沉默着，再次单手掰弯一只咖啡勺。  
我是在担心你的贞操啊！  
另一边，Sean熟练地将客人走后留下的杯碟收拾好，邀功似的朝Eduardo笑。  
青年不明所以地回了一个笑。  
Christy忧心忡忡。

一个月后，Sean找了个借口借宿在Eduardo家里，他窝在沙发里手上无聊地翻着一本书，目光却飘在棕发青年身上。  
有着鹿一样眼睛的青年在练习做一种新的小蛋糕，微微弓着腰，握着裱花袋的手指纤长灵活，似乎只在一起一落之间，一朵朵小巧精致的奶油花就落在了蛋糕平滑的表面上。  
蛋糕看起来很美味。  
Eduardo看起来更美味。  
Sean把书扣在脸上，心中暗自盘算还有多久能把Eduardo拐到手。

两个月后。  
细心的顾客发现，Bambi’s Café可爱的店长胸前名牌上的字变了，从“Eduardo”变成了“名花有主”。  
而那个在这里工作没多久的帅气服务生胸前的名牌上则是“心有所属”。  
矮油，真是可爱的一对。  
年轻的女孩们互相交换着了然的目光，兴奋地笑着，但没有一个人戳破。  
棕发青年发现名牌被调换的时候，咖啡店里所有顾客都亲眼见识到了何为真正的家庭暴力。在帅气的服务生任打任骂最后搂住可爱的店长当众吻上的时候，所有顾客都鼓起了掌。  
大家都很开心。  
除了一个人。

Christy决定去磨一把菜刀。


End file.
